Easels for supporting and displaying artwork in an inclined condition are known in the art. In addition, receptacles for storing and transporting art supplies are also known. There are also devices which incorporate both of these features into a single assembly. Such devices, however, suffer from noted deficiencies including, for example, being difficult and time consuming to set-up, being bulky and awkward to transport, and being relatively complex and expensive in construction. For at least these reasons, such devices are generally unsuitable for children and amateur artists.